Immortal Journey
by motermouth28
Summary: When Rufus comes back looking for the cup Nina and Fabian must runaway from the school in order to pretect the cup. yaoifan101 helped me with this. I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first House of Anubis fanfic. It takes place right where the finale stops. **

**Nina's POV **

'I can't believe we finally kissed' I thought as Fabian and I pulled apart. Everybody at the prom was cheering, especially Amber.

"Be my girlfriend?" I heard Fabian whisper in my ear. At that I smiled and instead of responding I pecked him on the lips. "I take that as a yes." he said smiling. I laughed and rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

After the prom we headed back to the house. I was hoping to fall right asleep when we got back but of course with Amber as my roommate, that wasn't going to happen.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Amber was screaming as she entered the room.

"Jeez Amber, settle down!" I said as she was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"I'm so happy that you and Fabian are finally together!"

"I'm happy too, but can I just go to sleep? It's been a long day." I asked tiredly as I laid my head back.

"Oh, sure. Night Neens." she said smiling. With that I fell asleep. Little did I know what was in store for me.

**A/N I know this is short but it's only an introduction to the story. I'll try and update as quick as I can. But I need reviews to inspire me to keep writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm so sorry it took me so long too update but I've been busy with school. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hoa then the second season would be on already. **

**Nina's POV **

My eyes fluttered open as the memories of last nights events flooded my mind. The morning sun entering the room and the stillness in the air was all so peaceful. If I could, I would stay like this all day. Reluctantly, I got up to wake amber.

"5 more minutes," Amber groaned as I attempted to wake her.

"No Amber, you have to get up now!"

"Ugggghhhhh!" she groaned as she fell back asleep.

"Amber get up! Trudy made pancakes!" I yelled. Amber shot up and when she realized that I was lying she just glared. By this time I was laughing at my clueless friend.

I headed downstairs and was the first one to the table. This wasn't a surprise considering it was a Saturday. I decided to go to the couch and read. I was reading a book on Egyptian myths it was actually pretty interesting. I was so into the book that I didn't hear somebody creep up behind me.

"Boo!" Fabian whispered in my ear, but just loud enough for me to jump. I turned and playfully smacked him on his chest. He chuckled and said, "Good morning to you to."

"Morning," I replied as I pecked him on the lips. It would've been longer but Amber finally decided to come down coincidentally at that time. A look of annoyance grew on my face and Fabian just laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked annoyed.

"Your cute when you get mad," he replied with a smile as he wiped a stray hair from my face. I couldn't help but smile at his comment. He grabbed my hand and we headed towards the table. By this time everybody was here and food was on the table. As always we inhaled the food and soon it was just me, Fabian, and Amber. Amber left an there was a comfortable silence between Fabian and I.

"Hey Nines?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yup?"

"I was wondering if you would fancy going into town with me."

"Sure, what time should we leave?"

"How bout noon?"

"Sounds good," I replied smiling. With that we separated into our separate rooms to get ready. Around noon I headed downstairs wearing my whitewash skinny jeans and a simple red shirt. When I arrived at Fabians room I knocked and waited for a response. I stood there waiting until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"I was just coming to get you," Fabian whispered in my ear. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, his still around my waist, and leaned in. our lips connected and he tilted his head deepening the kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip and as I granted him entrance, Trudy walked in.

"Your cabs here…oh," she said awkwardly.

Fabian just laughed and said, "We'll be right out." he turned back toward me to see the anger on my face. He just chuckled again and whispered in my ear, "We'll continue this later."

I smiled and replied, "We better," and with that we were off to town.

**A/N So how'd you like it? Tell me in a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hoa would I be on this website? **

**Nina's POV **

The drive to town took about 10 minutes. The ride there was silent. Fabian was looking out the window and I was laying my head on his shoulder.

"Were here," the driver announced, pulling up to the curb. We exited the cab and Fabian paid the driver.

"So, were do you wanna go first? I asked Fabian as he grabbed my hand.

"I'm not quite sure. It's up to you."

"Then can we go get something to eat?" I asked. It was already noon and we hadn't eaten lunch yet.

"Sure," he replied with a slight smile on his face. The restaurant was about 2 block away so we decided to walk. The whole way there though, I had a feeling we were being followed. I decided to ignore it. However, something was just nagging me to turn around. Finally, I did and was shocked with what I saw.

Rufus.

I let out a gasp, Fabian took notice and turned around. "Nina? What's wrong?" he asked concerned. By this time Rufus had already hidden himself.

"N-n-nothing." I lied.

"I know something wrong, now what is it?"

"I-I-I think I saw Rufus," I stuttered out.

"WHAT? WERE?" he practically screamed.

"Shhhhhhhhh….your drawing attention!" I whisper/yelled.

"Sorry," he apologized as he looked down.

"It's fine Fabes. Lets just go eat, but lets keep a lookout for Rufus," with that we headed towards the restaurant. We arrived there and got a table outside.

"What do you wanna do after this?" Fabian asked breaking the silence.

"If you don't mind, can we go back to the house? I just don't trust being out in the open with Rufus on the loose."

"Sure, I was actually thinking the same thing." our food came and we ate.

Fabian called a cab. The ride back was the same as the ride there. Silent, Fabian looking out the window as I was laying on his shoulder. We arrived, Fabian paid, and we headed inside.

Trudy walked up to us and asked, "Back already?"

"Yeah, I guess were still warn out from last night." Fabian lied. Of course Trudy believed him and we headed to his room. Mick and Mara were out training, Jerome and Alfe had detention, and Amber, Patricia, and Joy had a picnic to catch up with each other. So it was just me and Fabian (Trudy and Victor were there to but they don't count).

I was looking out the window when I felt Fabians arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and put my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Don't we have something to finish?"

He laughed and whispered, "I don't remember. I think you need to remind me."

I smiled and leaned in as our lips touched Mick walked in. "Every time!" I said under my breath. Fabian must have heard me because he started laughing.

"Hey Mick."

"Hi..uhh…was I interrupting something?" he asked embarrassed.

"No." Fabian and I answered at the same time.

"Ok? Well Trudy told me to tell you guys that dinners ready." with that Mick was gone and we were alone again.

"We better go before Amber starts assuming things." I stated breaking the silence.

"Yeah, lets go." Fabian said leaning down and pecking me on the lips.

We left the room and took our seats right next to each other at the table. Joy looked at us and I could tell she was jealous. After dinner everyone was sitting in the common room when Joy walked up to me.

"Hey Nina can I talk to you alone?" she asked pointing towards the hall.

"Sure," I replied getting up and following her into the hall.

"Look, Nina," Joy started, "even though I still have feeling for Fabian and don't like the fact that you two are dating now, I still wanna be friends with you. So if I promise not to get in between your guys' relationship can we still be friends?" I was shocked that she didn't hate me for taking Fabian away from her.

"Of course, I would love to be friends." I said with a smile. She smiled back and went back to the common room.

Fabian came out and asked, "What was that all about?" I told him what Joy told me and he said, "I'm glad you two are friends."

We started to lean in and, once again, we were interrupted. This time by Victor calling out, "How many time must I say the hall is not a place for loitering!"

"Every….time…" I said under my breath. Fabian just chuckled and grabbed my hand, dragging me to his room. When we arrive I said, "Can we ever be alone?"

"We are now." Fabian replied wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled and leaned in when our lips touched Fabian tilted his head deepening the kiss. My hands were tangled in his hair and I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I allowed it and our tongues mingled. After awhile, we separated out of breath. I smiled and laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he held me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and asked, "Are we going to call a Sibuna meeting for the Rufus thing?"

I sighed, "I guess we should. But in a little bit, I'm comfortable."

"I bet you are." he said chuckling, "But I think the sooner the better."

"Ugggghhhh, fine." I said lifting my head up.

"Lets go." he said grabbing my hand as we headed toward the common room.

"Guys Sibuna meeting." I said entering the common room. Mick and Mara were in there own little world so they didn't even notice everyone left. We got up to mine and Ambers room for the meeting. Fabian and I sat on my bed. Amber, Joy, and Patricia sat on Ambers bed, and Jerome and Alfe sat on the floor.

"Ok, so what is this all about?" Amber asked.

"Today when Fabian and I went to town," I started, "we were walking and I turned around and saw Rufus. He had been following us. I have no clue where he is now." as I finished I looked around the room only to see five shocked face starring at me.

Patricia was the first to speak, "Do you think he knows he drank the fake elixir?" I didn't think it was possible, but the room became even more silent and full of shock.

**A/N OMG! My longest chapter (so far). Anyways…REVIEW! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own the series last chapter what makes you think I would own it this chapter? **

**Nina's POV **

Silence settled in the room, nobody spoke for I don't know how long.

It startled us when we heard Victor's voice booming through the house, "IT IS 10 O'CLOCK. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES PRECISELY AND THEN I WANT TO BE ABLE TO HEAR A PIN….Drop!"

With that everyone cleared out and amber went to brush her teeth. It was silent until Fabian said, "I better get to my room. Night, love you."

"Night love you too," I said leaning up and kissing him. It would've been longer but he only a few minutes to get to his room. He left as Amber walked in smiling.

"Sooooo…." Amber began, "I heard you little conversation with Fabian.."

"Good night Amber!" I said turning around. I guess I was more tired then I thought because I fell right asleep.

The next morning I was awakened by Amber, "Nina! Get up!"

"What Amber?" I asked tiredly.

"Get up!"

"Why?"

"Uhh..Fabian want you!"

Even half asleep I knew that was a lie but I decided to play along, "Why?"

"Just cause!"

"Then have him come up here and wake me up."

With that she left the room. A few minutes later I heard someone quietly enter my room. I knew it was Fabian so I just kept my eyes closed as if I were sleeping. He crept up to my bed and whispered in my ear, "Nina?"

"Hmm?" I asked tiredly.

"Do you wanna get up?"

"Not really, but since you're here I will," I replied opening my eyes and smiling.

"Morning," he said smiling.

"Morning," I said as I lifted my head meeting his lips. We broke apart and I headed into the bathroom to get ready. Little did I know what was in store for me.

**A/N Ok so I know it's super short but it's just a filler. I'll try to update over the weekend. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I can't tell you how sorry I am….I've had a bit of writers block so I haven't been updating. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hoa or Harry Potter **

**Nina's POV **

After I took a shower, brushed my teeth, etc… I headed downstairs. Everybody was already awake and at the table. Breakfast was pretty uneventful and soon everyone was doing their own thing. Mara and Mick were out training. Patricia was upstairs doing who knows what, Amber was in town shopping, Alfe and Jerome were in their room most likely plotting their next prank, and I was sitting on the couch reading Harry Potter.

"Hey," Fabian greeted sitting next to me.

"Hey," I said smiling and setting my book down.

"I was wondering if you would fancy going on a walk with me?"

"Sure, I would _fancy_ that," I replied getting up and grabbing his hand.

We were walking aimlessly around campus in a comfortable silence. I heard footsteps behind me, so I texted Fabian not wanting to cause uneeded comotion.

**(Italic= Nina normal= Fabian) **

_Fabes? I think were being followed….again _

WHAT? By who?

_Idk, but I think it might be Rufus _

What do u wanna do?

_Follow my lead _

K

I stopped and sat under a nearby tree and Fabian sat next to me, putting his arm around me. As I was pretending to tie my shoe I glanced over and saw Rufus peering out from behind a set of bushes. I looked at Fabian and nodded. He got the message and we began to walk again. We soon got tired and headed back to the house.

**In Fabian's room… **

Fabian and I were in his room sitting on his bed in silence. After a few minutes I spoke up, "Why do you think Rufus was following us? I mean the search is already over…right?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know."

I let a defeated sigh and laid my head on Fabian's chest, "What if he's looking fo the cup? What if he knows we gave him a fake elixir?"

"Then we'll have to protect the cup."

"How, we've all seen what Rufus can and will do to get what he wants?"

"the same thing we've done since the beginning of the mystery, we'll stick together and see what happens. There's nothing to worry about Nines." he replied soothingly.

"I know, it's just, I don't feel safe here. Rufus could be anywhere, he could be listening to us right now from the window. This is just so stressful, I thought all this was over but I'm beginning to think this will never end. He might attack the house and I wouldn't be able to stand seeing one of you get hurt." I said a tear making its way down my cheek.

He wiped it away with his thumb and said, "It will all be okay and you know, no matter how long this mystery continues, no matter how many obstacles we face, I'll be right by your side."

I smiled as I tilted my head up and lightly pressed my lips to his. When we pulled apart I said two simple words, "Thank you." but I still couldn't escape the feeling we were missing something.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here's chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own HOA…or Brad Kavanagh. **

**Nina's POV **

I headed up to my room still not feeling right about this whole thing. Entering my room I noticed Amber was already asleep. As I pulled my blankets over my shoulders, I slipped into a dreamless sleep. The next morning I was woken up by screaming. So I hopped out of bed and ran downstairs, where I heard the noise come from. Turning into the common room I saw somebody that I didn't expect.

Joy.

Not being able to take anymore of Patricia screaming, I headed back upstairs. As I entered the hall, I bumped into someone.

"Good morning to you too," I heard Fabian say, when I looked up I saw him smirking.

"Morning," I said smiling as I leaned up to kiss him, when our lips were about to touch I heard someone yell.

"FABIAN!" Joy's voice echoed through my ears. We pulled apart and in seconds Joy was draped over him. Feeling jealousy about take over I continued upstairs. By this time the whole house was in the hall greeting there old friend. It was Sunday so nobody was in a hurry to get ready. The day went by uneventful, I sat in my room and let everyone catch up with Joy. I don't think they even noticed I was gone. But I can't complain the time I had alone gave me time to think.

I thought about a lot of things but there are two things I thought about the most. One: Fabian and Joy. Two: what I'm going to do about Rufus. Through the course of the day I found the answer to one of my problems. I will run away with the cup so that way Rufus can't pinpoint one location. Also so he cant hurt any of my friends. After figuring this out I went to sleep. Tonight I'm alone because Amber slept in Mara and Patricia's room because Joy was in there and they all were still catching up.

The week went by much like today. I ate in the kitchen because Joy took my seat, I walked to classes alone because Fabian was too busy with Joy, I sat alone in the back of the classroom at a table by myself because again Joy took my seat next to Fabian, Amber has moved out of our room and into the spare room with Joy **( A/N I know there's no spare room but lets just pretend there is) **now I am completely alone. At times I was tempted to just call my Gran and ask her to get me a plane ticket home. But then I remembered Sara. How she had to live almost her whole with the stress that I've gone through for only a year.

Considering I'm planning on leaving the house Friday I should tell Fabian about my plan. As I headed downstairs to Fabian's room I heard muffled voices coming from the hall. Being as nosy as me, I snuck around the corner and was shocked at what I saw.

Joy and Fabian were up against the wall kissing. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Despite the fact that my face was already full of tears, I walked up to the boy who stole my heart and the girl that stole my life. I pulled Joy off of Fabian and threw her to the ground. Then I turned to Fabian.

"Nina I can explain we were ju-? Fabian started.

But he was cut off when I slapped him across the face and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME THEN IGNORE ME FOR DAYS AND THEN I FIND YOU KISSING ANOTHER GIRL! NO FABIAN THERE IS NO EXPLANATION FOR THAT! WE ARE DONE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! HAVE A NICE LIFE WITH THIS SLUT THAT IS APPARENTLY MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!" with that I turned around and never looked back. I headed straight to my room tears still spilling uncontrollably onto my face. My bag already packed in case I had to leave early. There was only one thing going through my mind.

I guess I'm doing this alone.

I waited until midnight and then snuck out my window. Standing in the cold night air, I took one last look at my secondary home. With that one glance all the memories flooded into my mind. I felt a new set of tears make their way down my face as I turned away and headed into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nina's POV **

I walked for days. It probably seemed longer than it really was because again I am alone. When I planned to do this I expected Fabian to be with me. But I guess it just didn't work out that way. I bet he's at the house right now, forgetting all about me and spending every second with Joy.

**Fabian's POV (A/N I thought I'd switch it up a bit) **

The last few days have been torture without Nina. I still have a bruise on the side of my face, it's a constant reminder of that night. I cant eat, sleep, or do anything without her. She's my life and now she's gone. I hate joy. She's the one that kissed me. It's been days and I haven't eaten anything, slept a wink, or talked to anyone. I just can't believe Nina would think I would cheat on her. I haven't seen Nina since then and due to the talk I hear amongst the house, she ran away. I wonder what she's doing right now.

**Nina's POV **

I sat under a tree listening to the birds chirp, the wind blow, and the leaves rustle. My stomach was begging for food because I haven't eaten in days. When I got up to walk again something on the tree caught my eye. It was an eye of Horus. Then I noticed my locket was glowing, so I put it up to the tree. Suddenly, the trunk opened revealing a staircase winding down. I slowly descended down the stairs and came to, what looks like, an underground apartment. There was a kitchen, TV and couch, a bedroom with a full bed, and a full bath.

"Wow," I said in pure amazement. When I opened the closet I saw a box with a note on top of it.

_Dear Nina, _

_Take this money and use it for food and cloths. You must protect the cup from Rufus and Victor. Somewhere in this house is a small vault. Find it and use it to keep the cup safe. I know you can do it. I have faith in you. _

_-Sara _

_X _

I read over the note I don't know how many time. Reluctantly, I put it down and opened the box. When I opened it I was shocked. Inside of this box there has to be at least $10,000. Minutes went by and I just sat there staring at the money. But then I remembered Sara's note and began looking for the vault. After about an hour of looking I went and opened the refrigerator. But just my luck, it was empty.

Since I had nothing else to do I decided to head into town and get food. So I grabbed some money and was off.

**Fabian's POV **

I was sitting on my bed strumming on my guitar when Trudy called, "Fabian dear may you come here please?"

I put down my guitar and went to where Trudy was, "Yeah Trudy?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Would you go into town and get some eggs, milk, and cereal?"

"Sure." I replied, I had nothing else to do.

While I got ready she called a cab for me, soon I was on my way into town. When I was in the store and about to pay I saw her. I saw the girl that stole my heart.

Nina.

**A/N I promise I'll update again soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Fabian's POV **

I was in shock. The cashiers voice brought me out of my shock, "Sir? Sir? Sir, are you okay?"

"Wha-ah, yeah." with that I handed her the money and followed Nina. I know it seems kind of stalkerish, but it's the first thing that came to mind.

**Nina's POV **

All the way back to, well I guess, my temporary home I felt as if I were being followed. This wasn't good at all. What if Rufus finds out about the tree. What if he breaks in and takes the cup. I have no defense against him. I couldn't take it anymore so I turned around and the person following me was not who I expected.

Fabian.

When he knew he was caught he began to make his way over to me. Not only was I shocked, but I was angry. I bet he expected me to take him back right then and there. But I wont. I refuse to get back together with someone that took my heart and broke it.

When he was close enough, "Nina, I'm so glad your okay. I've been worried sick about you." he said as he picked me up hugging me.

"Ok….cru-shing…me," I breathed.

He let go, "Sorry," he said looking down.

"That's fine," suddenly my shoes became very interesting. There was a long silence.

"So, about the Joy thing," he started.

"Look, um I don't want anyone to know I'm here so-"

"Oh, yeah, of course. But your somewhere safe right?"

I still didn't completely trust him, but I need somebody to know. "I can show you where I'm staying."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on." I replied, turning around and leading him to the tree. When I opened the trunk he was shocked. I can't even describe what he was like when he reached the bottom. There was a long silence, "So, what were you trying to tell me?" I think I should at least give him the chance to explain himself.

He seemed to be hit off guard with my question, "Oh, yeah, look, that night, Joy had started flirting with me and when I was trying to tell her I had a girlfriend, she pushed me against the wall and kissed me. But before I was able to pull away, you came. I swear that's all that happened." his eyes were full of love and honesty.

"I, I, I didn't think that you would cheat on me. But it was just a chain off events and seeing you and her, it just made me explode. I mean everybody was ignoring me from the time Joy came. Even Amber left and roomed with Joy. If it were a different timing, I would've let you explain yourself." by this time I was close to tears. Just recalling the pain I went through those days, especially that night. Fabian saw this and wrapped his arms around me. As I lay my head in his chest all I could think is: I missed this. Soon I had a small smile on my face and then I remembered something.

The food.

I pulled away from Fabian and went to where I set them down. "Do you need some help?" I heard a voice say behind me.

Fabian. Why does he make it so hard to stay mad at?

"Sure," I said with a small smile on my face. In about 10 minutes all of the food was put away. Fabian and I were sitting on the couch watching TV, he had his arm around me and I was resting my head on his chest.

"So, does this mean were back together?" he asked out of nowhere.

I just chuckled and tilted my head up to kiss him. When we pulled away I said, "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled and replied, "I don't think I got the message quite clear."

I started laughing and leaned in. but right when our lips were about to meet, I pushed him playfully in the chest, got up, and ran into the room closing the door behind me. "You're a tease," he said approaching the door.

"Awww, is Fabian upset?" I asked in mocking tone. After a few minutes I opened the door, but by this time Fabian was back on the couch. So I snuck up behind him, wrapped my arm around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

He jumped off the couch and turned around, "Jumpy are we?" I asked after I was done laughing.

"Haha, just wait." he replied smiling. He slowly walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "So, you still haven't answered my question."

"Hmm, I didn't? I thought I did."

"Please just answer my question," he begged.

"What was your question?" I asked trying to stall this as long as I could.

"Will you take me back?"

"Well I don't know-"

"Please, I'll do anything!" he begged.

"Of course I'll take you back!" when those words escaped my lips, he picked me up and spun me around. Repeating. "Thank you." at least 20 times.

When he was done spinning and thanking me we headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. I ended up having to wait on the couch while Fabian cooked me some food. But I can't say I minded. Because for the first time this week, I actually felt happy.

**A/N Ok, so because it's almost the end of my spring break I won't be updating as much. I'll try and get another chapter in before Monday. But I cant promise you anything. If I don't update by Monday then don't expect another chapter for a few weeks. Because between school and softball I wont be able to update much. But anyways please review and if you have any suggestions let me know. I love reading all your reviews. Oh, and I've been forgetting to do the disclaimers so, I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.**


End file.
